The Best Game Ever
by TeamJonasAus
Summary: AU. What if three of our favourite brothers weren't so famous? What friends would they have? Michelle hates the Jonas brothers, they beat her at her own game! Until, one summer, they meet again, could they really be friends?
1. Game Time

**AN: Hi, this is Kat, I am the editor of this story, whereas Michelle is the actual author, and this is her account. You can find me, my penname is xShatteredSilencex, Anyway thanks for reading!**

'Okay, kids. This is our last chance. If we win this, we'll be in the grand finals,' Frank, our very, er... serious coach says and rubs his hands together.

'Don't worry, Coach. We're in it to win it. We will win it... coz... we're better than them... and we're gonna win. Can we get some ice-cream after?' Tom, our... random, odd one says, looking up at Frank from tying his shoe.

'Shut up, Tom,' Jake, the smart one says.

I just sit there, ignoring them looking at my shoes. Pink. Ew, I hate pink. Why do even I have pink boots? They should be... I dunno... black. Or even purple. Anything but pink. Note to self: Buy new boots after the match. I glance over at the other team warming up. They looked pretty good. What was I saying?! We were GOING to win this. No matter what.

'Coach... should we like... warm up?' I ask, looking up at him. Frank looks ever at the other team.

'Yes. Jog around the pitch, come back, stretch... um... er... passing skills, Josh, I'll help you with the keeping... and... yeah, we should be ready to go by then,' Frank says.

The whole team, which consists of me, Jake, Josh, Tom, Riley, Jim, Gary, Liam, Cameron, Jourdyn, Alex, Hank and John, stood up and ran as a team around the grounds, came back, stretch and practiced passing while Frank and Josh worked on Josh's keeping.

Then it was time. The reff called the two captains to the center of the pitch, so I quickly walked over and waited impatiently for the other teams captain. A very tall, dark haired boy, who looked about 18 or 19, ran over to meet the reff and me. I shook hands with the reff, whose name was Fred by the way, and so did the strange tall boy. 'Captains, shake hands,' Fred says. I look the boy in the eye and grip his hand quite tightly. I look over at his team mates, who were sniggering. I glare at the boy as I let my hand drop. He turns around and I read the name on the back of his shirt. K. Jonas.

'We have to win this,' I say to my team as I put my mouth guard in. They all nod in agreement and we all take our positions. I stand in the center, face to face with a kid who had short, dark brown hair. Fred blew his whistle and the game began. The Taipans started off with the ball, but the Roos quickly got possession. Jake, me and Liam were the attackers. Jake ran down the pitch, me and Liam trailing closely behind. K. Jonas got the ball off Josh, but me and Liam attacked him and got it back. I sprinted down the pitch with the ball being chased by three boys who look extremely alike, brothers perhaps? Kick. Going... going... GOAL!! I jump up and down and do a back flip.

Half time. Score: 1-4, Taipans way. This was not going well. I look over at Josh, who was like, my best friend, and smirk. He know what I was thinking. He pulls out a small, plastic bag with small white tablets in them. I nod curtly and we get up.  
'Coach... we're gonna go get a... er... drink,' Josh says and looks at me. I nod in agreement. 'Yes, a... drink,' I agree. Frank nods, distracted. Josh and I get up and go hide behind a tree. We needed a distraction. Luckily for us, the Taipans went for a jog around the pitch. To keep warm, I suppose. I look at Josh and nod. He then gets up and walks slowly, and quietly towards the Taipans drink bottles. He unscrews each lid, quickly and drops one of the tablets in each. Before you asume ANYTHING, they're not drugs, they're sleeping pills. Josh then quickly puts the lids back on each of the drink bottles and runs back to the tree before anyone saw what he was doing. 'I did it,' Josh says. I glance over at the Taipans, who were coming back from their jog.  
'Thanks, Captain Obvious,' I say and playfully slap him with the back of my hand. He smiles and stands up. I copy him and we quickly make our way back to our team.

Fred walks into the middle of the pitch. The Taipans all take a swig out of the spiked drink bottles. I look over at Josh who was pulling on his gloves. He sees me looking at him and puts his thumbs up. I laugh and go to the center of the pitch. The dark haired boy with short hair was already there, waiting for me.  
'You're going down, Princess,' he says and looks at me. PRINCESS?! DID HE JUST CALL ME PRINCESS?! I hear a chorus of 'oohh's and 'oh no he didn't's coming from my team mates. I glare at him and pull my long brown hair into a high pony tail. 'By the way... my names Joe'  
'Like I care,' I say. 'Oh, and by the way, I'm the complete opposite of a princess.' He just laughs.

Fred's whistle blew very loud. Joe kicks the ball to one of his younger team mates who was quick on his feet. This curly haired boy ran, dribbling the ball into our half of the pitch. He was running and running until he got to Riley. Riley was one of our top defenders. Riley runs towards curly-head and slide tackles him. Riley gets up quickly and kicks the ball to Liam, who was in the Taipans half. Liam dodges through the defenders and gets right in front of the goals. He was going to kick, but he hesitated and Joe got possession of the ball. This made me angry so I sprinted as fast as I could towards him and slid in front of him, sliding the ball away from him towards Liam. Liam walks slowly with the ball towards the goals. The Taipans didn't seem to be paying much attention, they were all yawning. He kicks it to the goals. Its going, going, going... miss. Darn.

'DAMN IT!' I scream and throw my bag to the ground as I walk into my house. 'Whats up?' my older brother, Aaron, asks. How could he not know? I sit down the couch and pull my boots off. 'We lost,' I say and sigh. He looks at me with that look that says 'Oh well, you did your best. Try again next year'. Then he said exactly that. 'Oh well, you did your best. Try again next year.' 'We'll win it next year,' I reply. 'Then we'll win the grand final.' 'That's the spirit!' Aaron says happily. Aaron was a very happy person. Sometimes too happy. It was very annoying. I shake my head and walk to my room. All the walls were covered in soccer posters. I even had a soccer rug on the .

I was so tired, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. Which had the Perth Glory logo on the doona.

**(like, love, hate? Tell us!)**


	2. That Letter

Chapter Two: That Letter...

I woke up early the next Monday morning to my alarm clock buzzing like crazy. I hit the snooze button on it and roll over. I get out of bed with a groan and make my way down to the kitchen. It was a warm summers day and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. Perfect soccer playing weather. 'Morning sweetie,' my mum says, cheerfully. 'Morning,' I mumble as I check the fridge for food. Left over spaghetti from last night... mm... not a good idea for breakfast. I decide on a milkshake, so I pulled out the milk and the chocolate topping. 'Make me one, too,' Aaron demands. I look up at him. 'Make it yourself,' I reply and turn around to get the ice cream. 'I'll give you ten bucks,' he says as I pull out the ice cream. 'Make it 15 and you've got a deal,' I say and get a spoon out. 'Fine,' Aaron says, pulling out his black billabong wallet. I smile as he hands me $15. 15 dollars for a milkshake... my brother is so stupid. I put everything in the blender, which had ears, long story, and push the big red 'start' button. 'Aaron, can you give me a lift to school?' I ask. 'Why?' he whines. I pass him his well blended milk shake.  
'Cause you love me.' It was more of a question than a statement. 'Fine,' he sighs, 'but we're leaving at 8'  
'Thanks!' I yell and run up the stairs, choking down my milkshake. I pull out my uniform and get changed into the little beige shorts and lemon yellow shirt. After putting on underwear, of course. I then put my soccer boots and a change of clothes into my already full bag. I pick up my black sun glasses and my bag then run down stairs to my brother, who was waiting for me. 'I'm ready,' I say and smile. Aaron gives me a look like, "I don't care, lets go". I smile and we make our way to his car.

'Want me to pick you up?' Aaron asks as he pulls into the Kelmscott Senior High School parking lot. 'Yes please, but at like... 5 because we've got soccer training,' I answer and grab my bag. He nods as I climb out of his Ute. 'See ya'  
'Bye!' he says and drives away. I turn around on my heel and walk slowly to the front lawn where I meet my friends.

As my awesome friends see me, they run up to me, yelling questions about the soccer match. 'Did you win'  
'Did you score an goals'  
'Was it fun'  
'Are you going to the grand-finals?' At this question, I sighed sadly and shook my head slowly. I hear my friends gasp.  
'Why not?' Haley asks after she gasps. Gotta love Haley... she's so dumb.  
'Because, Haley, we lost,' I reply and pat her skinny shoulder. Her face falls. 'I agree.' 'Oh well... try again next year. But we've got to go to class,' Lilly says quickly as the bell goes.

'MUM!! AARON FORGOT TO PICK ME UP AND I HAD TO WALK HOME. I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE!' I yell as I walk into my house and drop my bag in the hall. Boy was I angry. 'You've got a letter,' my mum informs me. A letter? I never get letters. 'Who from?' I ask, walking to the kitchen. 'Um... the... soccer thingy,' my mum says and hands me the letter. It was from the Western Australian Soccer Association. Or the WASA. I rip the letter open and begin reading it out loud. 'Dear Miss Smith, you have been invited to attend the annual soccer camp held by Western Australian Soccer Association. If you are interested, please call the number on the back of this letter. Thank you.' Screaming. That's all that was happening. 'Why? Its just a camp' you say, well, this camp wasn't just any camp... if you stood out in this camp, you would go pro. Yes. You heard me right. After all the screaming had stopped, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the back. A man with a dead voice answered. I gave him my details and he told me that a bus would pick me up next weekend.

Saturday couldn't have come fast enough. I'd spent the entire week packing and unpacking. I'd even gotten new boots. Purple ones.

On Saturday morning I woke up at 7 o'clock, had a shower, and sat there waiting impatiently.

At about 9 o'clock, a bus red bus with 'WASA' written across the side, pulled up out side. My mum stood up and gave me a massive hug. 'Love you, Chelle,' she whispers softly and lets go. She was crying slightly. I smile a little bit and hug Aaron. 'Good luck,' he says. I smile at him and wave. My dad wasn't home to say goodbye but I had said goodbye to him the previous night. I sigh, grab my bags and walk outside to the bus. Aaron helps me load my bags on it and hugs me one more time. I walk slowly to the bus doors and wait for them to open. They do what they normally do and I climb in. 'Morning, please fill up the back first, even if it means you have to sit next to someone,' the bus driver says. He seemed nice enough. I smile at him and look down the bus. There was only 3 other people on the bus. Them boys. Of all people it could have been, it had to be them. Great. I walk down slowly and see the seat I have to sit at. It was next to Joe. 'Hey, Princess,' he says and winks at me. I roll my eyes and ignore him as I sit down. 'You know, usually when someone says hello, you say hello back.' 'Hello,' I say flatly. He laughs. I ignore him and pull out my iPod. Boy, this was going to be fun.

**(First 5 reviewers get a sneak-peak at the next chapter!)**


End file.
